Joe Biden
Joseph Robinson "Joe" Biden, Jr. (born November 20, 1942) is the current Vice President of the United States under Barack Hussein Obama. The guy is a gaffemaster who is always making gaffes and a Washington Insider who has been part of the problem for over 30 years. That is NOT change we can beleive in. Instead of far leftists like Biden lets get somebody in the CENTER like Sarah Palin. Career Basically all you need to know is this guy is a beltway insider and part of the problem for over 30 years. He lives in Delaware which is like the home of the free market yet he is the poorest guy in Congress...unless as an Independent everything I know about capitalism is wrong, that means hes the least hard working guy ever. So who else would Obama nominate as his VP? Biden agreed because he knew that all the stupid libs were going to vote for Obama because they think he is "The One". More like hes the dismal one and come 2012 he will be one and done! Seldom do libs admit they were wrong but even they realize now what a mistake Obama was. Wheres your hope and change now libs? Gaffes You can tell this guy does NOT have a teleprompter although he needs one, or actually only loosers use those but he needs to write notes on his hand and just read off that or something. Instead he wings it and always come across as an idiot which he is, going off on the mic and leaving us shaking are heads in shame. Why dont you take a lesson from youre predecessor Dick Cheney and NOT use bad language in public. A perfect example of how bad he sounds when speaking was made clear in the debates with Sarah Palin. Biden, unable to deal with Sarah's intelligence and cunning, hammed it up and tried to get by off just charm and smiles. Meanwhile Sarah reminded the crowd about real policy like maverick. You could see the deer in the headlights look as Biden realized he was way in over his head against intellectual powerweight Sarah Palin and he proceeded to make a fool out of himself. What a gaffer. Policy Basically his policy is to ruin everything. This guy thinks that immigration is NOT a BFD and wants to let all the Mexicans come here and change the offical language to Spanish. Well it will be a cold day in hell before I am greeting people with Hola. Joe wont get me to speak any other language but AMERICAN. As far as taxes go hes all for it. You can tell him and Obama have already taxed us of all are dough or Tea party activists wouldnt be out there protesting. Its not like those guys would be out there protesting against taxes even though there taxes have gotten lower, there not stupid. They know that we are turning into a socialism even worse then China under Chairman Myao. The Tea Party activists are brave freedom fighters just as those who stood up to the tanks at the Great Wall. Tons of them died but they made there point, socialism is WRONG and they were willing to die to prove it. As far as foreign relations and defense go, Biden and Obama are even worse then Chamberlain as they continue to appease Iran by not nuking Iran. Didnt they learn anything from World War 2? And they cant even rustle up any support among are allies because Obama is so looked down upon internationally, whereas Bush was respected and loved worldwide. No wonder we have had like 10 terrorist attacks under Obama/Biden, compared to 0 under Bush/Cheney. Obama and Biden would rather give some guy named Mohammad Abdul a job bartending at some lame Beer summit or something instead of sending him to Guantanamo to get waterboarded. And then Biden would make some racist comment about Abdul working at a 7-11 which is WRONG. Worst of all is the healthcare bill these guys support which will make us all perish. Under there system we will no longer be humans, but you and I will be treated like cattle and subjected to death panels like a common cow, ensuring the destruction of the White race which is what Biden desires because he hates White people or the White culture. Bottom line is Joe Biden and Obama want to turn this country into an atheist communist islamist theocracy like Iran and I will NOT go kneel before some secular shrine of Allah because this is freaking AMERICA love it or leave it.